


Fighting Back

by klutzy_girl



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deacon couldn't even take care of himself back then, let alone a baby. Until recently, Rayna had no regrets about her decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Nashville and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

At the time, Deacon could barely take care of himself, let alone raise a baby. Rayna was pregnant (although she didn’t know it at that time) and couldn’t deal with his addiction anymore. It was dragging her down more and more each day and she wanted to do better for herself. God, she loved him – and still does, although she doesn’t want to admit it – but it’s too late now. She’s married, although not too happily, and Teddy is a great father to Maddie and Daphne. Better than hers ever was, anyway. 

She met and fell in love with Teddy pretty quickly, and by the time she realized she was pregnant, they had been dating for a few months. And Teddy graciously offered to take on the role of father when he found out about her pregnancy. Contrary to her father’s belief, he’s always known and just never said anything to him. So, they married and Maddie came along a few months later. Rayna knows that Deacon suspects, but he’s never said anything. Probably because he’s too afraid to ask, and she’s fine with that. She loves her daughters, and they do not need their lives screwed up because of her and her decisions. 

Rayna has never regretted her decisions all those years ago, but lately, she’s starting to. It seems like everything bad is happening at once and it won’t stop. Her feelings for Deacon – Which she pushed away - are returning and she hates that. The duet with him brought all of them back up and she refuses to let anything happen. While she’s not all that happily married, she does love Teddy. And Rayna’s willing to stick it out with him through this run for mayor and their other issues, such as her career. 

Rayna is in control of her own life and no much how far it’s spinning out of control right now, she will do what is best for her family. Maddie and Daphne mean everything to her. So does her career, which has spanned over two decades. She will not let it slip out from underneath her now when she worked so hard to get here. She loves singing and always has. This is what she was born to do. Motherhood is a perk, one that she adores. 

She misses Deacon sometimes, although she’ll never admit that out loud. It’s one of the reasons she kept him in the band after their relationship was over. She tries not to wonder if he feels the same way about her because that will just lead down a dark path, one she doesn’t want to go down. They can’t because it’s far too late to go back to what they once they were, anyway. 

Rayna is a strong woman and she will not let Juliette Barnes dictate her life. Nobody can and will ever control her. She fought back against her father all her life and she will continue to do so. She will always fight back against anyone who tries to get in her way. Her mama taught her that before she died.


End file.
